This specification relates to transmitting and storing electronic data.
Data items, for example files, are often transferred to different devices. For example, they can be shared with other devices (e.g., peer devices) or transferred to a server or other storage device (e.g., as a backup or remote storage of the data item). Transferring large data items can consume networking resources as well as create problems when a transfer is interrupted prior to completion. Consequently, conventional systems typically split large data items into chunks before transmitting the data items to a destination device.